


romance

by eliottamoureux



Series: tumblr drabbles/prompt fills [7]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, bc they're small but also they're lucas', eliott at the tail end of his depressive episode, ep 10 compliant, having a complicated relationship w wearing lucas' clothes, this is nothing but like... soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottamoureux/pseuds/eliottamoureux
Summary: Over the past several days, he’s been wearing Lucas’ clothes and nothing but. He’s not sure whether it’s a gift or a curse.





	romance

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble was written during eliott's birthday!! i wanted to get _something_ posted on tumblr for his big day— and so this came into being. when these boys are soft, i'm soft.
> 
> hope you enjoy! 💖

_Over the past several days, he’s been wearing Lucas’ clothes and nothing but. He’s not sure whether it’s a gift or a curse._

A point for the latter is that Lucas is _small_. It’s wonderful and perfect and so, _so_ fitting for him— but that means that even the longest of Lucas’ pants don’t reach past his ankles, and Lucas’ shirts hug him in a way that feels borderline suffocating sometimes.

However.

A point— and Eliott thinks this one is a much bigger pro than the last point is a con— Lucas’ clothes smell of _Lucas._

Scientifically, he knows that it’s pheromones or something like that. He knows enough about that sort of thing to pass his _bac—_ or so he hopes— but mostly he just knows, when he smells Lucas’ scent— mint and sweat and warmth and something else, something unplaceable— he’s safe. 

And that’s much needed at a time like this.

He’s mostly back to normal, mostly himself. But his brain still feels a bit foggy around the edges, as it banishes the last remnants of his depressive episode. He feels like he can breathe again, for the first time in what feels like forever, but everything still feels a bit further away than it should. 

But Lucas, and everything about him— that includes his scent— grounds him.

So when he sits up in the sofa-bed on a cool Thursday morning, _bathed_ in Lucas’ scent, he sighs contentedly.

“Morning.” Lucas says gently, sitting down at the foot of the bed. Lucas smiles at him in a way that simultaneously wants to hide away from it and bask in it forever. “Do you need anything? Feel up for school today?”

“I think so,” he says, and the way Lucas’ smile widens makes his heart flutter away in the best way possible. “I’m a bit cold, could I maybe borrow a sweater?”

“Of course,” Lucas responds, and he thinks that his boyfriend’s smile might be enough to warm him up, blanketing him in an embrace without the slightest touch. “Take your pick.”

Eliott picks through the folded sweaters gently, careful not to mess them up. He finds one and can’t help smiling down at it when he sees it. When he slides the grey hoodie on— looking down at “ _ROMANCE”_ written in white letters across it, he catches Lucas smiling over at him.

“What?” He asks, smiling over in return. 

“Nothing, it’s just…” Lucas blinks, thinking for a moment. “You wearing my clothes feels very… _official.”_ A light blush pants Lucas’ cheeks, and Eliott wants to pepper kisses all over the newly flushed skin. _“_ I like it. Especially that hoodie, it’s one of my favourites.” There’s a moment’s pause then, as they gaze at each other, before Lucas seems to regain his bearings, moving to gather his textbooks. “Alright, I made some eggs, there should be toast in the toaster. Have something to eat, I’ll grab you some more clothes and then we’ll head out, alright?”

“Okay.” He says, and Lucas presses a kiss to his cheek before wandering of to get dressed himself.

The bus ride from the _coloc_ is long in the mornings, the bus crawling along the street, through the beginnings of morning rush hour. But when Lucas sits down beside him, leaning against him and joining their hands together, Eliott wishes it had stretched on just a _little_ bit longer.

Lucas sticks a bit closer to him than usual when they’re together at school. He can only _just_ sense that it’s wilful, in the way that he’s constantly touching him— mostly just little touches, hooking their fingers together, a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I think I might go home, after school.” He says, as they eat lunch.

“Oh.” Lucas blinks at him, face falling a bit. “Okay.” He can see the disappointment plain on his boyfriend’s face, and it almost makes him regret ever speaking up. If he didn’t know better, he would shoot his parents a quick text, take back his words, and stay by Lucas’ side for the rest of time.

“My parents are still in town.” “I’ve been texting them, but they want to see me in person, just to make sure I’m doing okay.” Lucas nods. His eyebrows furrow, concerned.

“You _are_ doing okay, right?” Lucas asks, and he can’t resist kissing the worried expression off of his face, nodding as he leans in. He joins their hands as he pulls away, returning to the conversation that their friends are having around them.

“Now? I think so.” He says, squeezing Lucas’ hand. “And it’s mostly thanks to you.”

—

After Lucas’ teary goodbye, they text, typed words bridging the growing distance between them.

**From: Lucas**   
_I miss you already_

_It’s been 23 whole minutes_

**To: Lucas  
** _I know, love, we’ll see each other soon_

**From: Lucas**   
_Tell your parents I say hi_

**To: Lucas  
** _I will! We’ll have to make some plans soon_

_They want to meet you!_

**From: Lucas**   
_Really?_

**To: Lucas  
** _Yeah_

_I mean it’s understandable considering i never shut up about you_

**From: Lucas**   
_Oh yeah?_

**To: Lucas**   
_Yeah. You’re my favourite thing to talk about_

_Hey, I need to go, I’m almost home. I’ll text you once things calm down a bit okay?_

**From: Lucas**   
_Ok_

_Talk to you soon, then_

_I love you_

**To: Lucas  
** _I love you too!!_

The bus pulls up to his stop, and his stomach swoops uncomfortably at the thought of talking his parents through his episode, of their well-meaning but invasive questions, about what was going through his mind, about how he’s doing now.

But, as he steps off the bus, he pulls the hood of Lucas’ sweater up, tightening it slightly so Lucas’ scent surrounds him. With Lucas’ smell surrounding him and thoughts of Lucas’ smile in his head, he knows he’ll manage to make it through.


End file.
